Antonis Katsantonis
Greece |branch = |serviceyears = |rank = |unit = |commands = |battles = }} Antonis Katsantonis ( ; c. 1775–1808) was a notable Greek klepht who lived in the era before the Greek War of Independence. Early life According to the local historical tradition of the Evrytania Prefecture, he was a Sarakatsanos klepht leader born in the village of Marathos, Agrafa. His real name was Antonis Makriyannis (Αντώνης Μακρυγιάννης), son of Yannis Makriyannis (born in Petrovouni, Epirus—not to be confused with Yannis Makriyannis born in Avoriti, Doris). Klepht In 1802 he abandoned his life as a shepherd and began participating in raids by klephts; it was then that he acquired the nickname kaçak ("fugitive" in Turkish). During the years 1803-1808, he successfully battled several times against the army of Ali Pasha, the most notable of them being the Battle in the Mount Prosiliako (Μάχη στου Προσηλιάκου) in 1807. He is mentioned as having killed Veli Gega, a member of Ali Pasha's Supreme Council. Capture and death In the summer of 1809 he is said to have been struck down by a serious illness (identified then as ευλογιά "smallpox") and thus appointed his brother Kostas Lepeniotis ( or Kostas from Lepenou) as the leader of the Agrafa's klephts; according to the tradition, when Ali Pasha got informed of that, he sent an army leader, called Mühürdar, to capture him in the cave where he had been transferred and was being treated by his doctor Thanasis Doufekias ( ); eventually, Katsantonis and his second brother Yorgos Chasiotis ( or Yorgos from Chasia) were arrested and were led to the paşa, where they were tortured to death. Katsantonis was executed publicly by having his bones crushed with a sledgehammer. The legend mentions that Markos Botsaris avenged Katsantonis' death by killing Mühürdar in the Battle of Kefalovryso (in Karpenisi) in 1823. Cultural impact His legend had a considerable impact on post-Independence Greek culture, since he has been recognized as one of the people who had prepared the Revolution and had envisioned the ideal of an independent Greek nation, well before the popularization of the corresponding organized ideological Movement in Greece. Literature The distinguished poet Aristotelis Valaoritis (1824–1879), member of the literary Heptanese School, wrote a poem called "Ο Κατσαντώνης (άρρωστος)" inspired by the klepht's sickness and death (published in the third quarter of the 19th century). Shadow play He has also been featured as a minor character in the popular Greek shadow play Karagiozis along with his legendary opponent in the Battle of 1807, the Turkish Gheg Albanian dervent-ağa ("mountain-gate chief", δερβέναγας in Greek) Veligekas (Βεληγκέκας). Television A TV series (docudrama style), in 12 parts, called "Chomata me Istoria" hosted by Elias Mamalakis and based on Katsantonis' biography was broadcast from November 2008 till January 2009 on ERT3 TV. References #Παπακαρυάς, Δημήτριος. Ιστορικά του Φουρνά των Αγράφων History of [[Fourna] of Agrafa]. Αθήνα, 1992. External links * Article on Katsantonis and Lepeniotis by the local history encyclopedia of Evrytania. Category:People from Evrytania Category:Outlaws Category:1809 deaths Category:Year of birth missing